


Vecinos

by Azure175



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: cosas al azar, para pasar el tiempo, pueden aparecer otros despues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure175/pseuds/Azure175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente son todos vecinos que viven en la misma cuadra. Seguro después agrego más personajes y diferentes cosas. <br/>1: Los vecinos de Manuel gritan bastante, Martín perdió el mate, Sebastián no guardó nada, y Dani sabe pero no está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vecinos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta es mi contribución pal fandom xD La cosa va así: son vecinos, cada uno vive en su casa. Y la verdad es que le vendrá bien a alguien que no tenga qué más leer, supongo. Bueno, los nombres de los personajes y básicamente los personajes mismos son de Latin Hetalia, así que para más información ahí están.   
> Se agradecen kudos, comentarios, etc. Gracias!

Cuando se ha vivido en un lugar lo suficiente se aprenden ciertas cosas, cosas sin importancia que forman parte vital del día a día, aunque nadie sepa bien por qué. Manuel es el tipo de persona que sabe de estas cosas, que las observa y les presta atención; el primero que se da cuenta cuando algo falta y nota detalles que para otros son insignificantes.

-¡Seebaas! –Una de estas cosas es, justamente, la forma de comunicarse que es tristemente común para su vecino de al lado. Martín nunca ha entendido que es preferible caminar diez metros hasta la casa de su vecino que salir al patio y gritar como desquiciado. Manuel duda que vaya a entenderlo algún día. 

-¡Qué querés! –Le contesta Sebastián desde su casa. Manuel recuerda claramente el momento en que descubrió que el “Sebas” gritón de dos casas más allá era también el “Sebastián” tranquilo y educado que se había encontrado varias veces en el kiosco de la esquina, pero está seguro de que no es el único que se ha sorprendido al darse cuenta. 

O al menos eso espera. 

-¡El mate no está! –Anuncia Martín, y Manuel no puede evitar girar los ojos. Todavía no comprende por qué demonios no viven todos juntos y se ahorran el griterío. Con el tiempo que pasan juntos bien podrían quedarse en la misma casa.

-¡Cómo que no está! –Responde Sebastián, ligeramente alterado.- ¿¡Te fijaste en el mueble!? –Pregunta, y vaya a saber Dios a qué mueble se refiere, porque Manuel recuerda claramente al menos tres cosas que podrían ser consideradas “muebles”, y es totalmente imposible que…

-¡Sí, y no está! –Manuel levanta una ceja. A veces le asombra la capacidad de Martín de entender exactamente de qué le hablan aunque no se lo digan. O puede que no haya revisado nada. Piensa, aunque lo duda.- ¡Dónde carajo lo dejaste!

-¡Me ves cara de andar guardando cosas, boludo! –Pregunta Sebastián, parece que está perdiendo la paciencia, y Manuel sabe exactamente qué va a decir después.- ¡Dónde está Dani!

El que faltaba.

-¿Qué se yo, boludo, me viste cara de niñera? –Responde Martín, sonando medio irritado. Cualquier otra persona haría algo razonable, como llamarlo por teléfono, pero claro que Martín no es de esas personas, y si alguien lo sabe, es Manuel.- ¡DANI SALÍ DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! –Dice, entre orden y pedido. 

Este es el momento clásico en el que Manuel se pregunta si su vecino entiende el hecho de que su primo podría no estar tan cerca como para oírlo. Es algo en lo que tristemente piensa a menudo y que espera preguntarle en algún momento, pero siempre se termina olvidando. 

-¡Daniel está en casa de Julio! –Se escucha la respuesta, y esta vez Manuel tiene que girar los ojos. Claro que la única persona que se une a la conversación resulta ser Miguel, y claro que por ninguna razón cree prudente decirles que bajen la voz.- ¡Julio, dile a Daniel que lo están llamando! –Agrega, de forma totalmente innecesaria, opina Manuel. Está seguro de que eso lo escuchó hasta Pedro desde la otra esquina, sin exagerar.

Bueno, tal vez sí es un poco exagerado.

-¡Gracias, che! –Responde Martín. Esta vez sí, está seguro de que si Pedro no lo escuchó fue porque estaba usando tapones en los oídos, no hay otra solución. 

-¡Qué pasó! –Se escucha la voz de Daniel desde el patio de atrás, haciendo finalmente su entrada triunfal. 

-¡Hace tres horas que te estamos llamando, no ves que estamos en plena crisis! 

-¡No sabemos dónde carajo quedó el mate, Dani, vos sabés! 

Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, y Manuel se pregunta por qué chucha le habrá tocado una ubicación tan malditamente rara. Pensar que su madre había creído que vivir en la casa de la esquina sería buena idea. Malditos vendedores de casas.

-¡Está dentro del cajón, donde se supone que va! –Responde Daniel, y suena como si no sabe si reír o quejarse de lo molestos que son. 

-¡Pero a quién se le ocurre dejar las cosas donde corresponde! –Se queja Martín y a Manuel le dan ganas de sonreír pero no lo hace. La habilidad de Martín para dejar todo en cualquier parte es legendaria, después de todo.- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!

-¡Voy para allá! –Anuncia Sebastián, y Daniel no necesita gritar para que se sepa que va hacia el mismo lugar. 

Manuel suspira, y es que después de todas esas conversaciones y todo lo que ha escuchado, todavía no logra entender por qué es tan preciado ese mate.


End file.
